Don't Forget About Us
by librawriter
Summary: Percy and Calypso talk about his feelings one night on the paradise island of Ogygia. Once the truth of what lies in his heart is revealed, he will have to make a life altering choice between love and duty.


_A/N: I just finished the PJ series and I really liked the part where he was with Calypso. I would have liked to see their relationship explored more, so I perved things up a bit. I left out the plant because what Calypso gives Percy in this story is better than a shimmering weed. Don't read this if you are younger than 18 or if you are a diehard Percabeth shipper. _

_I own none of these characters. I write for the fun of it. _

Don't Forget about Us

I lay awake that night, thinking about everything Calypso had told me– how it was her fate to fall in love with those who wouldn't stay with her. Truthfully, what would I do? She had cared for me when I'd almost destroyed myself in that cave and had fallen from the clouds, sick, barely able to stand. Unlike most of the gods and demigods I'd encountered, she hadn't forced me to do anything, or tried to kill me or turn me into some lesser version of myself so she could devour me. And, gods, she was so beautiful…so _exotic_…

The waves of Ogygia crashed against the shore as I turned on my side in the low, soft bed. I'd been trying to fall asleep for what seemed hours, and had yet to succeed. The thoughts in my mind wouldn't stop; I hadn't talked to my mother in weeks. She was used to not hearing from me in weeks, but still. I thought about my best friends, Grover and Annabeth. Annabeth. How could I explain what we were? Sure, she'd kissed me before I'd charged down the strip in the cave. I cared about her, and I thought she was pretty. But I had _never_ seen as beautiful a girl as Calypso.

I sat up, my heart pounding, and left the warm, comfortable cave in search of her. Maybe if we had an honest talk, if I could explain to her how I was feeling, it would clear my head and heart as well. I didn't understand much about love, or even how to talk to girls, but Calypso was wise and so honest with her feelings. She was in love with me. She'd told me that, and then she had brushed tears from her eyes, those striking eyes that looked shyly away whenever we ate together. I didn't want to cause her to cry. I never wanted to hurt her.

The night air smelled sweet, like spice and fruit. The stars were dazzling, lighting the trail I followed all the way from the cave towards the surf. Everything about this place was beautiful. I shoved my hands in my pockets, trying to collect my thoughts and absentmindedly noticed how neatly the little white seashells lined the path. I passed Calypso's shimmering garden backyard, and kept walking until I came to the small pool further back, half hidden by a small group of trees.

I saw the movement of her graceful figure moving in the water, and for some reason, it made me smile. I was about to call out to her when I noticed something that took the smile clean off. As I came closer to the pool where Calypso was bathing or swimming-I wasn't for sure from where I stood-I saw her dress, crumpled by the edge of the water. Along with her sandals. Her underclothes.

It meant she'd taken everything off.

It meant that she was naked in that water.

"Percy?" She stopped, turning, and brushed some loose tendrils back from her face.

I grew hot all over, throwing my hand over my eyes. "I-I-I'm _so_ sorry! I was just coming to talk to you. Don't hex me, please, I wasn't spying on you, I swear I wasn't–"

She laughed. "You silly boy. Come in. Join me."

Join her? Was she _serious_?

"Um…aren't you…but you don't have your clothes on–" I stammered, sounding like a ass, I was sure. I fidgeted, not sure where to look. Something strange was happening to my body, something that happened sometimes in the morning, and left me sticky…_Not now, please don't_ I silently begged myself.

"If it bothers you, I will come out and dress myself," she said, and waded over to the edge of the pool. She stood up, and I could see her breasts, the water dripping over her light brown skin, her hair hanging over her shoulder, long and wavy. She wore a thin belt of tiny seashells around her small waist.

My first naked girl. For a moment, I thought I was going to pass out. I turned from her, my heart churning in my chest, as a dull aching started in my midsection. I had every intention of going back to the cave, only my feet wouldn't let me move.

"Don't get out. I-I-I'll come in," I found myself telling her, taking a deep breath. I was thinking of nothing except her now; how I wanted to touch her wet body, kiss her. Oh, gods, did I just admit that I wanted to _kiss_ her? I did. I so did. The thoughts of holding her flooded my head; they wouldn't stop. I pulled my shirt over my head and let it fall to the sweet smelling dirt. I kicked off my shoes, but felt too shy to take my shorts off in front of her. I heard a small splashing sound, then a giggle. I turned back and saw that she had waded back to the middle of the pool, standing in water to the top of her shoulders.

"You are embarrassed," she teased.

"I've never, um, undressed in front of a girl before," I admitted. I stepped into the pool. A calm feeling overtook me at once. I shouldn't have been surprised, as I was a child of Poseidon and water always enhanced me in some way. The water in Calypso's pool was warm, almost like a bath. I took another step in and sank lower. Once I'd reached the water to my waist, I paused. Calypso had been watching me, smiling shyly.

"Should I take everything off?" I asked her, feeling delirious in the soothing water.

"That is up to _you_, Percy Jackson," she said.

I swallowed hard, then reached down and pushed my shorts and boxers off. I threw them out of the pool, not seeing where they landed and not caring. I dipped myself under the water for a moment, rose back to the surface. I grinned, feeling more confident than before, more attracted to Calypso than ever before. I dove down and swam towards her figure under the water. I could see the small patch hair between her legs. I broke the surface, standing now before her. I wiped the water from my face, looking down at her as our eyes locked on to one another.

"Now what?" I asked her quietly. Her eyes went from my eyes to my mouth. I noticed, of course. I noticed everything about her.

"You said you wanted to speak with me. Tell me what is on your mind, what is troubling you so that you cannot sleep."

"_You_."

"I am troubling you?"

"Yes."

"What have I done?"

"It's what you said, about…about how you tried to stop how you felt about me…how it happened before and he left you. I don't know what he felt, but l do feel something for you. I don't know what to do. It's like I can't get you off of my mind. I can't stop thinking about you."

Calypso smiled faintly, but said nothing. I watched her, waiting for her to reply, and then finally, she turned from me. I heard her sniffing. I hadn't intended on making her cry. I was ruining everything. I frowned, feeling horrible, and swam around to face her directly. "Calypso? What is it? Tell me, please. Don't cry."

"I believe you, Percy. And I admit, this time, with you, it does feel different. I think you are telling the truth, but you won't stay."

"I _want_ to. I wish I could. I wish I could, I swear by the gods. It's just that–"

"You have other obligations," she interrupted, nodding. "I know. It is always this way. It is my curse. My fate."

She lowered her head, tears rolling down. I touched her beautiful face, tilting her face up so I could look into her eyes. "I don't want to hurt you. I'm not lying to you. I do feel something so strong for you," I told her, my heart beating fast in my chest. "I really do. I want to stop your tears."

"Yet I will shed a thousand tears before it is all said and done," she whispered.

I couldn't help it, she looked so beautiful and sad that I leaned down and kissed her. Her mouth was soft. Her lips tasted like sugar, sweeter than than even. We parted too soon for me. I didn't ever want to stop.

"I don't want you to cry over me," I whispered, and pulled her against me, holding her tight. Her body felt so soft and _good_ against mine. I lost control and got hard. I thought it would frighten her, that she would push me away, but she didn't.

"Do you want me?" she whispered. Her arms were around my neck, her face inches from mine.

"Yes. Gods, yes," I said. I didn't want her to think I would use her, because I would never have done that to her. I closed my eyes, trying to find the words to tell her that I was beyond inexperienced. It's a little embarrassing to admit such a thing out loud. "Calypso, I think I should tell you that…I mean, I don't mind just holding you, I swear I don't…"

"If you are willing, so am I. I will show you how to please me," Calypso said, and kissed me.

She took my breath away, and then sent me into a tailspin of lust when she wrapped her body around mine, her legs going around my waist. I just wanted her so badly, I couldn't stop touching her, squeezing her against me. I figured she would let me know if I was grabbing her too hard.

We kissed harder, her hands tugging my hair. We somehow found ourselves at the side of the pool, which wasn't a bad thing, because I was able to get a better hold on her.

"Calypso…I love you…"I murmured against the soft skin of her throat. I knew then that it had been the emotion that I'd felt for her. Love. I hadn't imagined I'd fall in love this way, with someone I had only met days ago. But there was no denying it, not anymore.

"I love you…" she breathed, and then she was touching me, moving up against me, rubbing herself against my body. I almost came on the spot. I squeezed my eyes shut, letting her guide me where I needed to be. She drew her breath in sharply as she suddenly pushed herself down on me. She ran her fingers through my hair again, bringing my mouth back to hers as I sank deeper inside of her.

She moved against me, and I let her take the lead, as I'd no idea how to make her feel good. I only knew how good I was feeling. I kissed every bit of her skin that was near as she worked her wet, slender body against me. She cried out a few times, but her eyes were closed; I watched her for a few moments, wanting to take it all in. She was letting me have her, and she knew I couldn't stay. It made me love her even more. And then something happened, like I exploded from the inside out, and all I could do was grab her, and bury my face against her wet hair with a moan.

So, this was what sex was like. I'd just lost my virginity in a pool with the daughter of a Titan.

I'd never be the same again.

Later that night in the cave, Calypso and I took much longer to get to the, um, _end_ result. I wanted to explore her, put my hands all over her. She lay down on the soft bed and let me do just that, watching me; she let me run my hands along her waist and down her thighs and calf. She let me touch her feet, delicate despite spending so much time walking along the sandy beaches of her home. She let me hold and kiss her everywhere, and I wasn't embarrassed about it and neither was she. It was like everything was totally familiar, and natural, as if we'd been together this way many times before. She didn't object at all when I finally lay on top of her, taking her again. We fell asleep in each other's arms, the sound of the waves crashing against the shore the sweetest lullaby I ever heard.

For nearly three weeks, we were closer to each other than I'd thought it was possible to be. She was my obsession, the pulse in every beat of my heart. We talked about everything and nothing, and were never apart. We held hands as we walked along the many paths on the island. We swam in the ocean and the pool where we'd first been together. She lay her head against my back when I attempted–and failed at– cooking for her. "I like hearing your heartbeat," she would say.

At night, I would kiss her fingers one by one while we talked. She told me stories of her childhood, what it was like to grow up with Atlas as a father. I told her what it was like not knowing who your father was until you were twelve. She loved all of my adventures and mishaps during my early school years.

"You should have known better, Percy," she would scold me between giggles, but would kiss me moments later.

I was getting used to the idea of staying with her, here, forever. No aging, no prophecy, no death. No demons and monsters and angry gods after me.

And then one night, for the first time since I'd been on Ogygia, I had a Dream.

My friends were planning a service for me. My mother was there. Everyone was crying, desperate. I tried calling to them, but no one could hear me. It was like I was a ghost, haunting my family and friends. I woke up early that morning with a sinking feeling in my heart, almost in my very soul.

I was surprised to see Calypso watching me as she lay in my arms. I couldn't look at her.

"You're going, aren't you?" she asked softly.

I drew in a shaky breath as sudden tears burned at my eyes. I closed my eyes, turning my face from her. "I had…I had a Dream. A vision. My friends think I'm dead. There's a war coming…and…and I have to fight."

Calypso's fingers touched my face, wiping tears that I couldn't hide, not anymore.

"You're leaving me," she whispered. I nodded. My gut wrenched so hard in my stomach, it ached.

"I prayed this day would never come," she said, her voice choking up. "Oh, not again, not you, Percy!"

Then the warmth of her body next to mine was replaced by emptiness. I opened my eyes to see her sliding from the bed. She pulled her dress over her head and walked hurriedly from the cave.

"Calypso? Wait!"

I pulled my clothes on, and chased after her. She was running fast, so fast I thought for a moment that I wouldn't catch her, but I did. She stopped by one of the trees near the ocean, leaning against it for support.

"Don't make this any harder for me. I just want you to go," Calypso said firmly, shaking her head. She stumbled as if blind to the water's edge and called out softly in a language I didn't understand. A small boat rose from under the water, and waited, rocking gently against the waves.

No. Was it going to happen like this? So soon? We had just been in bed together. I had just fallen asleep to her whispered words of how much she loved me, how she could look into my eyes the rest of her life. We had just given ourselves to each other, again, for what must have been the twentieth time, not that I was counting.

"Calypso," I begged her, trying not to completely break down, "I won't leave you like this, not now. Let's wait, just one more day."

"One more day to pretend we'll have forever, when we won't? Go. Now. Please," she said angrily. She wouldn't look at me. I moved quickly to her, trying to hold her, but she pushed me from her with a sob. I didn't know what to do, and we were both just looking at each other with tears streaming down our faces. I couldn't move. I'd never felt so hopeless and sad in my entire life.

"What can I do, Calypso? What can I do now?" I begged her through uncontrollable tears.

Somehow, in that awful moment, she managed a small, sad smile. "Just promise you won't forget about me," she said softly. "Don't forget about us."

"I _won't_. I'll remember every single second for the rest of my life. I'll never forget you. I love you so much," I said. Then she flung herself into my arms, and wept. I'll admit, I did too.

"I never thought I could feel so miserable," I murmured into her hair. "My heart is breaking."

"When you leave, my heart will go with you," she whispered.

"I'll find a way to see you again."

"It will not be in this life, Percy."

We held each other tightly, and I never wanted to let her go. Just as I was going to tell her just that, Calypso pulled away from me. The connection between us broke; I could feel it in every cell of my body, and more tears flooded my eyes. I shrugged them off on the shoulder of my shirt, and accepted the hand that Calypso extended to me. She pulled me towards the sea, towards the boat that would separate us permanently.

"This boat will take you wherever you need it to safely," she said quietly.

I looked at her, wanting to tell her so many things, how much I loved her, how I would always love her, how I wanted to stay and say to hell with my fate. But I couldn't. There were so many who were depending on me. What kind of hero would I be if I chose to spend the rest of my days in paradise with her while my family and friends headed into battle, maybe even to their deaths? It wasn't fair, because I had to choose between love and duty. Duty had won.

I took a deep breath, grabbing Calypso against me, kissing her, hugging her, all for the last time.

"I love you," I murmured to her, kissing her neck, her ear, her mouth. "I love you so much..."

"I love you, too," Calypso said softly. She kissed me on the mouth firmly, and then stepped back. "Now go."

I climbed into the boat. "In the next life, we'll be together. We'll get married," I told her. "We'll never be apart again."

She nodded, smiling sadly. "I will wait for that day."

My heart ached in my chest as I watched Calypso hug herself, trying not to cry.

"To Camp Half Blood," I said to the boat.

And the boat whisked me away so quickly that she was gone in the blink of an eye, almost as if she had never existed in the first place.

I didn't know what to feel about leaving her, so I tried my best to feel nothing. There would be no one to talk to about Calypso at Camp; to be honest, I didn't want to discuss her with anyone. I wanted to hold our time together near my heart, where it would be safe. I would need the strength of what she and I had shared in the days ahead.

Camp Half Blood was on the horizon. I had a battle ahead of me, and in war, there was no time for crying over broken hearts. I would save that for a rainy day. That I knew rainy days would come was about the only thing I was certain of.

_Farewell, my beautiful Calypso. And may the gods unite us again when we are free to love each other._


End file.
